Discovery
by The Happy Cupcake
Summary: L discovers a new lead in the Kira Case to proving Light is Kira. No pairings. Oneshot. Partial-crack-fic. Plot holes included.


**{()()()}-I don't own anything, k?-{()()()}**

The room was quiet. The bright and rising moon that shone from the other side of the window in the darkened sky, along with the luminescence shining from the many monitors adorning the silent room were the only sources illuminating what would otherwise be a pitch black bedroom. Despite the current predicament of being hand-cuffed to an insomniac detective, Light Yagami lay still on the bed, breaths even and indicating a deep state of sleep. The insomniac detective crouched beside the bed, one arm up as a cause of the chain and cuff that restrained it's hand, and the other typing in characters at a rapid pace into the computer.

Sunken, sleepless eyes of charcoal scanned the words on display as the hand previously used for typing lifted, thumb running across the detectives bottom lip as he deciphered the words on the screen and what it all meant. It was an interesting development, that is, if it was all true. But it wasn't something that could be proven, as there were too many conflicting variables. His eyes passed over the few words once more, 'Death Note Fanfiction'

How had he come across such a thing, one may ask. Truth be told, a anonymous tip had been called in mere minutes ago. This was both intriguing and unnerving.

The similarities were uncanny. The most unnerving thing about it all was exactly how very uncanny it was. The names were the same, the physical descriptions were the same, the places were the same, the times were the same. It was as if all the backgrounds of the Whammy kids and details about the Kira case had been leaked.

But of course, the conflicting variables. It varied. Sometimes the plot was different, sometimes it was the same, and sometimes it was short and mostly irrelevant, though the irrelevance depended on other external factors which should not be bothered with at the current moment. Sometimes the personas of the correctly named people were spot on and on point, while other times, personas were completely... Off, unrealistic, out-of-character, and sometimes their realisticality was something that could be debatable. But the most unrealistic, the detective had found, was the coupling, or romantic 'pairings', which he recently deduced were also nicknames called 'ships' after reading over varying reviews.

He considered having Watari erase the site in its entirety, as a precautionary measure but decided against it. It might cause suspicion to those who have already read it and they might even connect the dots. He'd just have to ensure Light never saw it, as his real name was hidden within and he would be discarded and eliminated if Light ever did, because L knew Light was most certainly Kira, his certitude hightened considerably at the fact that in most of the stories, Light was definitely Kira.

He learned a few other terms that he had not known beforehand too. Apparently a 'fangirl' L discovered, was an obsessive or bordering obsessive female fanatic over fictional characters- which was slightly confusing because L never considered the possibility that he may be... well... 'fictional'. He also discovered that according to non-fangirls, 'Fangirls have no bounds'. Along with that he found out the meanings of 'ship' as stated earlier, 'crack-fic', 'crossover', 'oneshot', 'drabble', 'flame', 'Mary Sue' and various other unfamiliar terms.

It also gave the odd detective an advantage- not the new vocabulary lesson, but the information in itself. He now knew that shinigami did indeed exist, as ridiculous as it may sound. But then again, he could not be certain, because coincidences do exist, but it was too much to be a coincidence honestly... Maybe just how much of a huge plot hole the whole thing was made L doubtful. For he himself to be reading fan-fiction about presumably himself, it was just impossible.

He couldn't stop himself from wondering though, what Light's reaction would be. He pondered the thought, thumb to his lip. After a moment he called in Watari, who he directed to hack into the site and change all the mentionings of his and his successors true names to aliases, to which he complied. That lead him to the current moment, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he examined the results of Watari's alterations. The 'fanfictions' now labeled him as Leo, similar enough to his alias for it to be believable but not close enough to his true name for Kira to use against him.

After he confirmed the results of Watari's alterations, the extraordinary detective stood to his feet, the chain of the handcuff jingling and breaking the complete silence. He observed Light's sleeping form in decision of whether or not to disrupt his deep sleep.

On one hand, Light hadn't been sleeping much as of recent- he claimed it was the detective's fault, claiming it was 'uncomfortable' to sleep whilst chained to an insomniac detective. Nonsense really. The uncomfortability of something as mundane as a single hand isn't a sleep preventative, the mind is what determines whether or not to shut down and engage in sleep. If Light found it uncomfortable that was his fault, letting his brain believe the handcuffs were a hindrance.

On the other hand, Light was Kira, so who cared if he was woken up from his much needed sleep. L surely didn't. It wasn't in his nature to care about such.

So he woke Light up. Startled him awake more like. Doing the first thing that came to mind, he shook the hand-cuff's chain, letting it rattle loudly. It was an effective means, seeing as Light shot up at the disturbance. He turned to glare menacingly at the perpetrator, his eyes landing on the blank faced detective. Then he sighed.

"What do you want Ryuzaki?" Light asked tiredly, albeit a bit ticked off.

"There has been a new development in the case to proving you are Kira." The detective responded, his voice not fluctuating in the slightest, as his words held no emotion.

Light sighed. "This again? I already told you, I'm not Kira." He assured.

"Evidence suggests differently." L's disinterested voice retorted, his face showing boredom and monotony.

Light furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm." He brought his thumb to his lip, "according to many of them, at this point in time you do not remember being Kira..." He spoke, mostly to himself.

Light heard his statement though. "According to what?" He questioned the detective, confusion apparent in his face.

"Fan fiction." He said simply.

Light's eyebrows furrowed further. "What?"

"It is something I discovered fairly recently." L continued eyes moving to he monitor on the floor. "It just may be a possibility that we, are fictional."

Light leaned down to the monitor, displaying a look of skepticism. He skimmed through one of the passages, eyes widening and skeptism decreasing. He clicked on another, noticing crucial details about himself that the average everyday person shouldn't know. And even things about L, such as his posture and his looks, which only the task force and himself are familiar with.

The task force didn't seem like the type to write stories about Light and L and some supernatural notebook that Light couldn't quite remember- well Matsuda might, but there was no way Matsuda had written thousands upon thousands of stories based on them solely, plus a few about characters he didn't recognize such as Mello, Matt, and Near. His brown pure eyes landed on a search query, noticing it was set to the highest number of favorites and discluding the genre of romance.

"Why is romance disabled?" He asked the question, looking to L for an answer.

"I prefer not to engage in the falsity of those." His answer was vague as he chewed a forkful of cake that Light hadn't even noticed he'd obtained.

"What do you mean?" Light pushed.

He paused in thought for a moment. "Fangirls know no bounds." His expression was blank.

"What?" He asked ignoring the subtle warning and enabling romance. He clicked on the link, eyes scanning the text before widening. "This-" he couldn't seem to form a sentence, as a cause of reading the overly descriptive love scene between himself and L. Luckily for him, it wasn't a higher age rating than 'teen'... Still recovering from his initial shock, he closed out of the tab with rapid speed. "How-?"

"As I have previously stated," the detective interrupted as he shoved his fork into his cake, "fangirls know no bounds."

It was silent for a moment as Light processed the information.

L spoke up. "So what do you make of this?" He questioned, but the look in his eyes displayed he fact that this statement was a test. Fortunately for the detective, Light was not making eye contact and missed the look.

"I think you're probably right. Based on this, we really are fictional characters and those stories about us- excluding the-" cough. "Romance ones, are mostly true."

L smiled a sly but genuine smile as the metaphorical bear trap snapped shut on the bear's paw. "So that would mean you _are_ Kira."

Light's look of shock dropped into an irritated and sleep deprived frown. "I'm going back to sleep." Light grumbled before collapsing back on the bed, leaving L back to the darkness and silence, except now he had on an amused smile.

 **So here's a pointless, plot-holed, probably out of character oneshot fic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
